Again With the If I Die Young --
by fooppoof3
Summary: So, i was told that I can't publish already existing song lyrics, so I spoofed it up. it's mostly the the same, but only the stuff that isn't lyrics. I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS!


Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, and the song is a spoof of If I Die Young

"Hey, Dipper, did you ever think of what  
everyone would do if you just randomly died tomorrow?" I asked.

"Um, no. Why would I think about that? … Wait, you're not getting depressed again, are you?" The last question was asked rather frantically. I smirked and shook my head.

"I just like to be prepared for anything. It is quite possible that I could die in the next 24 hours." I reassured him in a purposely non-reassuring way. He raised his eyebrows, and I started to sing:  
"**If I am killed  
Cover me with velvet  
Lay me down  
On a rug or daisies  
Dunk me in some water  
At dusk  
Bid me farewell with the  
Words of a rock jam"**

**Uh oh, uh oh**

"What are you doing?" Dipper asked. My cheeks were warm. While everyone who heard me sing said that I had a good voice, I never really sing in front guys. But, maybe my reaction to this was because he was my soulmate.

"Making a point. Also, I love this song…  
**Goddess give me a rainstorm  
I'll pour down on my brother  
He'll know that I've moved on on  
This rain's like no other  
Oh, and  
Death don't come  
****When you think it should, no**

**Sun's isn't out**

**But it's time to go**

The sharp knife  
Of a short life  
Well,  
I've had just enough time"

"Wait, are you cutting again? Please tell me you're not. You ended up in the ward for weeks last time." Dipper exclaimed. I shook my head.

"No worries, Dip. That ship sailed long ago." I smiled then continued with the song.

"**If I am killed  
Cover me with velvet  
Lay me down  
On a rug or daisies  
Dunk me in some water  
At dusk  
Bid me farewell with the  
Words of a rock jam"**

**Uh oh, uh oh**

**The bright light**

**Of a well-lived life**"

"Don't you realize how much this would cost? You wouldn't even be able to die until I become a millionaire from all of my findings. Not that it would even be ok for you to die then." Dipper protests.

"So you think my dad would let you pay for my funeral? He'd die too before that happened." I countered. He shook his head in exasperation.

"Myca, you are impossible." He stated.

"Not impossible. Just musical!  
**Well,  
I used up all my time**

**And I'll be dressed in black**  
**When I reach the Otherworld**  
**I'm as I'm as pale as the bracelet**  
**On my undead wrist**  
**Never known the limits of the sky**  
**Who'da thought that **  
**I'd have to die**

Dipper reached out and grabbed my hand. I smirked at him again.

"Is there a point behind this?" He asked.

"I'm just telling you my post-mortem wishes. Is that weird?"

"Yes."

"Oh well.  
**There's a guy at my grave  
Says it shoulda been him  
Who woulda thought  
Someone would care that much...**

**The bright light**  
**Of a well-lived life**  
**Well,**  
**I used up all my time**"

Dipper's cheeks went red.

"You do realize that, according to you, if anyone from your society heard this, we'd be killed, right?" He asked. I nodded.

"It's worth the risk…  
**So put on your good shoes  
And I'll do my hair  
I did all I wanted to**

**You'd pay me for my mind**  
**Oh no,**  
**I want all my smarts**  
**They never mattered**  
**Even after I'm a corpse**  
**And you'll never hear**  
**The phrases I been screaming**  
**Funny when you're gone**  
**How people start caring**"

"Myca, when have I not cared about something you've said?" Dipper asked.

"When I hinted to you that I wanted a puppy for my birthday." I didn't just hint to him. I flat out said: Can you get me a puppy for my birthday?

"I was broke. And besides, Mabel got you a kitten."

"But I wanted a puppy…

"**If I am killed  
Cover me with velvet  
Lay me down  
On a rug or daisies  
Dunk me in some water  
At dusk  
Bid me farewell with the  
Words of a rock jam"**

**Uh oh, uh oh**

**Uh, oh,**  
**This song, it means love**  
**I'll watch over you from above**  
**Please don't cry**  
**I really can't take it**  
**Save it for some time**  
**In the distant future**"

Dipper gave me a bewildered look.

"So you dying isn't the proper time to cry? Cause I thought you'd want me to cry…"

"Dipper, why would I ever want you to cry? I'm offended." I gasped. He rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean…"

"Do I?  
**The bright light  
Of a well-lived life  
Well,  
I used up all my time**

**So put on your good shoes**  
**And I'll do my hair**"

"Seriously, what the heck does that even mean? 'Put on your good shoes, and I'll do my hair'. It doesn't make sense" Dipper asked.

"Of course. That's what you got from this song that I have just incorporated into a conversation…"

"No, I got that you think way too much about death, when you should be focusing on life." He said I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever..."


End file.
